


Fanfiction Cover and Fic REC: Concurrence (WIP)

by ctbn60



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU (Movies), Smallville
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark move forward with their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction Cover and Fic REC: Concurrence (WIP)

I'm really in love with this story! It's a Clark/Bruce with hints of something between Clark and Lex. Right up my alley! Whiteroses described this scene and it just stuck in my head i had to try and actually bring it to life. Enjoy! :D

[TITLE: Concurrence 3/10](http://whiteroses77.livejournal.com/33854.html#cutid1)  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: [](http://whiteroses77.livejournal.com/profile)**whiteroses77**  
RATING: NC-17  
WIP  
SUMMARY: Bruce and Clark move forward with their relationship.

[ ](http://s578.beta.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/1-WHITEROSEWINDOW_small_zps64c2a1e7.jpg.html)


End file.
